


Surprise Delivery

by rockondean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Mpreg, Other, Pregnant Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockondean/pseuds/rockondean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is pregnant, but he’s been too scared to tell his father and brother. He goes into labour and plans to flee, but his brother comes back before he can leave. Graphic Birth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Delivery

Sam Winchester sighed heavily and slumped down onto the bed after coming back from the bathroom yet again. He fidgeted around trying to get comfortable, adjusting the limp pillows behind his aching back which had been steadily getting worse throughout the course of the day, especially the last few hours.

He rubbed at his swollen belly which was cramping up mildly- another round of pesky Braxton hicks no doubt. He had read all the books inside and out in an attempt to prepare himself for the inevitable. His unborn baby’s arrival was now imminent.

This should have been the happiest time in his life, but it wasn’t-far from it.

The reason being- Sam was just 16 years old, pregnant by a one night stand 9 months ago and worse still, he had yet to tell his father and brother because he’d been too scared.

According to his calculations, the baby was due any day now. He had written a letter for his sibling and father ready for when he needed to leave them. In due course, he’d tell them the truth- but for now he was still too ashamed and worried about his father’s reaction.

The easiest solution was to runaway from home. Home being on the road. He had no stable environment in which to raise a baby. He would have the baby and find a refuge somewhere until he could find somewhere more permanent. He’d thought it all through, 9 months of planning.

The pregnancy had been easy to hide for the first half at least, because he hadn’t really had any morning sickness and didn’t gain much weight initially. Even now he wasn’t that big and his baggy sweaters hid the majority of the bulk.

It was only at the end of his sixth month that he’d really started to show, but their father had disappeared on a hunt and was yet to return, so he wasn’t around to become suspicious. And as for Dean, well he was too pre-occupied in his own solo hunts, hooking up with women and going out to bars. He only really saw his brother at night times when Sam was tucked up in bed anyway, or sat behind a desk studying, home-schooling himself.

Sam winced again as his stomach cramped up. He pressed a pillow to his tummy just as his brother came in through the door to their Motel room.

“Hey Sammy!” the older Winchester said cheerily, oblivious to his brother’s discomfort as he paused in the doorway. “I’m going out for food, you wanna join me?”.

“No I’m okay, thank you” Sam said as he swallowed quickly, trying not to flinch. He suddenly felt nauseous and the thought of food made him sick to his stomach.

Dean looked dejected. “I was thinking of going to Applebees. You loved it there last week. You really went to town there on those burgers. Thought we could go together, to make up for the fact that I’ve kinda neglected you the last couple of months. With dad gone, it’s been a bit hectic here”.

Sam tried a half-hearted smile but it came out as more of a grimace. “No, I’m okay, honestly. I don’t feel too good”. That part wasn’t a lie. His tummy really didn’t feel too good and was griping something awful. “Think I’m coming down with stomach flu or something”.

Dean studied his younger brother’s face, assessing his haggard face, tired eyes and his sudden pale complexion and flushed cheeks. “Hm, you don’t look too good it has to be said. Maybe I should stay and look after you” he said, torn between satisfying his hunger and looking after his beloved brother.

“No…” Sam said a little too sudden. On his seeing his brother’s shocked expression at his outburst, he calmed himself down. You go out and enjoy yourself. I’m really tired that’s all, so I’ll probably just go straight to bed. I won’t be much company. There’s not much point in you moping around the room too”.

“Okay….” Dean said reluctantly as he edged back out through the door. “Uh, you know where I am if you need me, okay? Don’t hesitate to call”.

Sam felt another constricting pain in his tummy. This was the third one in so many minutes. Maybe he should re-think the Braxton hicks theory. He needed to get rid of his brother before the pain reached it’s peak. Dean would insist on staying then and he’d never be able to get away. He forced his mouth into a weak smile. “Okay, thanks. Have a nice time….”.

The older Winchester nodded his head and waved as he disappeared behind the door and closing it on his way out.

As the contraction intensified, Sam bit into the pillow to stop himself from shouting out. His hand touched the hard muscles on his tummy, confirming his new theory.

He was in labour. The baby was coming- and fast too.

He waited until he heard the Impala engine start up and pull away before he squeezed the pillow tighter and allowed himself to shout out.

This was happening way too fast. All the books had said that this would take a long time and give him enough time to prepare. He had to move quickly. When the pain had tapered off enough, he gathered his strength together to push himself up off the bed. He felt dizzy and breathless and wobbled on his unsteady feet.

Luckily his bag had been packed for weeks. He had the route to the nearest hospital mapped out a week ago, when they had arrived at this particular Motel. A bus ran every 10 minutes to the hospital and the bus-stop was conveniently just half a block away.

By the time he had moved over to his duffel bag, pulled out the letter and laid it down on the table, he was crippled by another excruciating pain- this time more intense and lasting longer than the last one. “Please, just hang on, wait, please baby” he panted through staccato breaths as he cradled his arm under his stomach.

Grabbing onto the back of the nearest chair, he hunched over it and tried to ride through the pain, striving to control his laboured breathing. He moaned softly as he rested his head on his arm and buried it, trying to muffle any sound.

He hadn’t heard the sound of the Impala pull back into the parking lot.

The door flew open and Dean dashed through it, heading straight for the table. “I’m such a klutz, I’m not going to get anywhere without my wallet am I?” he declared before cutting himself short on seeing the sight before him. Sam was breathless; his forehead was dripping with tiny beads of sweat and he was hunched over the chair in a great deal of pain. “Oh my God, shit Sammy. What the hell?! That’s one heck of a stomach ache!”.

Sam half moaned and half sighed on suddenly seeing his brother in front of him. He couldn’t think of an explanation right now- and even if he did it wasn’t physically possible to speak right now so he just whimpered helplessly.

Dean rushed over to his brother’s side and wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

Sam shook his head, moaning again and trying to push his brother away from him. He was in too much pain and couldn’t bear to be touched. “Noooo….”.

“I’m calling 911 right now. Shit Sam, what the hell is happening here? How long have you been like this for?” the older Winchester asked in quick succession, as he rushed around the room in little circles like a caged animal.

Sam felt something push down on the entrance of his birth canal and his moan turned into a strangled whine. There was no way he was going to make it to the hospital in time. His watery eyes looked up at his brother as he began to sob. “Dean……I’m pregnant…..the baby’s coming……it’s coming right now”.

Dean froze on the spot in denial and shock. “No you’re not, don’t be so silly Sammy. Maybe it’s your appendix, you’ve still got it, right?” he asked looking at his cell phone as if he’d forgotten how to use it.

“Please, you’ve got to believe me Dean…..I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before now…I was scared….I’m scared right now…” the young pregnant hunter said, pleading with his brother. “But I’m pregnant…really pregnant…”.

“No Sam….you can’t be. You’re 16, you’re a bright kid, you’ve got your whole life ahead of you and you’d never be so stupid” Dean reprimanded, still trying for denial. “Plus I’d know…..”.

In the throes of another heavy contraction, Sam was unable to speak, so he reached out for his brother’s hand and pressed it to his contracting tummy.

Dean felt the muscles under his palm go rock hard as his brother tensed up and moaned again. He pulled his hand away and rubbed it over his face. This was really happening. Frozen on the spot he lost all inhibition and common sense as he tried to take the situation in. He had only come back for his damn wallet.

Sam leant over the chair again and rocked his hips back and forth. He panted through the contraction just like the books had told him to do. A surge of pressure rippled through him and he looked down in time to see a growing wet patch on his pants and liquid trickle down his leg. “Dean….help me please….my water’s broken….please…” he whimpered.

Dean heard the trickle of water drip down onto the cheap linoleum floor and his eyes latched onto his brother who was relying on him now. “Just a minute Sammy…”. He turned around to compose his thoughts and his eyes latched onto an envelope that was on the table, addressed to him in Sam’s handwriting. He picked it up curiously and examined it. He looked at his brother’s duffel bag on the bed and his mind made the connection. “You were going to leave? Just take off and leave with no explanation? That was your plan?” he asked, his voice getting louder as his anger was fuelled.

“Uhhh….nnnngghhh” Sam groaned as he put his hand underneath his heavy stomach. “Dean….I’m sorry….but you need to help me, no time to explain now” he begged desperately.

It was then that Dean saw the swell under the over-sized t-shirt and plaid shirt. It was noticeable now that he knew it was there. No matter how much he refused to believe what was happening in front of him, there was no way of getting around it. Sam was having a baby- and soon. Something inside of him clicked, switching off any negative thoughts or anger and spurred him into gear. He rushed over to his brother and supported his weight. “Let’s get you in the Impala and to the hospital….”.

Sam buckled over again and he dropped himself to the floor, sliding down the wall. He braced his back to lean against the wall for support and widened his legs, just as his body was telling him to do as another surge of pressure made itself known to him. “I can’t stand…..too late, we’ll never make it Dean” he panted.

Dean gasped and shook his head. “No Sam……you can’t have the baby here. We need to get you to the hospital. Come on get up…” he ordered, offering a hand.

“Need-to-push” Sam said doing just that. It was futile trying to resist the urge. The baby was coming right now.

Kneeling down on the floor, Dean moved closer to his brother and pushed his hair away from his face. He looked pleadingly into his distressed sibling’s eyes. “Sam. I can’t do this….I’m not trained. I don’t know what to do. Plus we don’t have any supplies. God this whole place is unclean and unsanitary. Please try and get up”.

Sam shook his head insistently as he shut his eyes and leant against the wall as his hands fumbled around at the waistband of his pants to try and lower them down. “Duffel…..bag…..quick…” he said gasping for air.

Dean sprang up like a recoiling spring and in his haste, just tipped the duffel bag upside down and emptied the contents onto the bed. He looked on in horror at the contents and clasped his hand over his mouth as he rifled through the pile of clean towels, shoelaces, sterile water and a pair of new scissors. “Please tell me that you weren’t planning on doing this by yourself Sam”.

“No….it was for back-up…..it was always my intention…..to go to the….hospital….” the pregnant young man huffed. “Towel….you need to check….” he said lowering his sweatpants down as he grabbed the towel from his brother to cover some of his modesty.

When Dean realised what his brother meant by that he started another round of freak out mode. “Check? No, no way Sam. I don’t know what the hell I’m checking for!”.

Sam grabbed onto his brothers shirt and pulled him towards him, shaking him. “Just-look. Tell me-what-you-see. Do-it! No – other- choice”. He was trying to suppress the urge to push until his brother checked where he was it. The books had told him that pushing before the baby was ready was not a good idea and things could go wrong.

Dean released himself from his brother’s vice-like grip. Taking a big breath in he lifted up the towel and felt queasy at the sight. Exhaling and rubbing his eyes, he let the towel drop back down. There was no doubt anymore that his brother was having a baby.

“What do you see?” Sam asked, prompting his brother to answer. When he didn’t answer he tried again. “Dean!?!”. The urge to bear down was overwhelming and there was no way he could stop it even if he wanted to.

“Yeah….” the older brother replied. “Uh..I can see the head….and….a bunch of other stuff that I really don’t want to think about. Don’t know what that means or whether it’s good or bad!” he said, still trying to make the situation sink in.

“Means I can pussssshhh……” Sam said, in a strangled voice before bringing his knees up to his chest and giving in to what his body was screaming out for him to do.

“Oh crap” Dean said quietly to himself. He could deal with any supernatural being, but seeing his brother in so much pain and not being able to do much about it, was absolutely heartbreaking. “I’m sorry Sam” he soothed as he took his sibling’s hand and allowed him to squeeze down on it.

After a few more pushes, Sam relaxed back against the rigidity of the wall in exhaustion. His sobs increased exponentially. “Can’t do this much longer Dean….please…”.

Dean let go of his brother’s hand, suddenly finding his common sense and lifted up the towel to take another look. “The head’s nearly out Sammy. You’re doing it!” he said with glee until he took a closer look. There was something wrapped around the baby’s neck. He kept quiet as not to worry his brother. When his brother started to push again with the next contraction the cord tightened around the baby’s neck. “Sammy! Stop pushing for a minute”.

His brother’s sudden calmness and sullen expression had him worried. “Why Dean? What’s happening?” he asked, panicked as he tried to lean forward and take a look. “What?!”.

“Just don’t push for a second, please Sammy” the older brother said coolly, as he moved the cord off the baby’s neck and over it’s head. He wasn’t sure if that was the right thing to do, but there wasn’t much choice. “It’s okay Sam….carry on….” he said as he watched with morbid fascination as the head fully emerged.

Sam gave out another strangle cry as the shoulders were trying to pass through. “So tired….can’t do this anymore…” he cried.

Dean put an arm around his brother in an attempt to console him. “Sammy. A couple more big pushes, yeah? And you’re all done. You’re doing so good, so brave. Brave little soldier. Remember when you used to get scared of the monster under your bed? You got through that. You can do this…” he said trying his best to reassure his brother and himself.

“Hurts…” Sam whined as his head flopped down to his side. When he felt the next contraction he bore down again and gave a few big pushes until he felt the baby leave his body.

“You’ve done it Sam” Dean shouted excitedly as he picked the newborn infant up. “It’s a boy….you’ve got a son!”.

Sam cried with happiness and elation. “A boy! Is he okay, does he look alright?” he asked as he tried to sit up to look.

Dean’s face fell and he couldn’t hide it this time. The baby was limp and floppy and grey. Tears breached the corners of his eyes.

“Dean? Is he okay? Why isn’t he crying?” Sam asked persistently, his distress increasing every second that went by in silence. Despite his physical pain and exhaustion he managed to sit forward and he saw his lifeless baby. “Dean! Do something….please…” he sobbed.

Tears ran freely from the Dean’s eyes. He wrapped the towel around the baby and began to rub his chest instinctively, not knowing whether it would do any good or not. By some miracle, the baby started to stir in his arms, moving his limbs weakly.

Sam saw the subtle movements. “It’s working! It’s working Dean!” he shouted excitedly.

Dean gasped with exasperation as he carried on rubbing, and cleaned out his mouth with the corner of the towel until he started to emit a weak cry. He smiled and hugged the infant tightly in his arms until he was satisfied that he was okay.

“Dean….” Sam said impatiently as he held out his arms for his baby.

Wiping his eyes, the older hunter sniffed and gently handed over the infant to his eager father.

Sam hugged his baby close to his chest and ran his finger over his face tenderly as he watched him pink up. Despite being all slimy, he was gorgeous and had wispy dark curls on his head. “Thank you Dean” his sobbing continued, turning into tears of relief and joy.

Dean’s hands started to shake uncontrollably with shock as he watched his kid brother cuddle the baby that they had so nearly lost. He got up from the floor in a daze and pulled the bed clothes off the bed and wrapped up his precious family in a protective cocoon. “You did all the hard work Sammy” he marvelled as he picked up his cell and dialled for the paramedics.

Whilst his brother was on the phone, Sam just kept hold of his newborn son and gently rocked him when his crying increased. He didn’t mind, it was the greatest sound in the world. “Don’t ever scare daddy like that again, okay?”.

“Paramedics are on their way. They said to leave the placenta and they’ll sort it out when they get here” Dean said as he knelt back down on the floor. He ran his hand over his nephew’s tummy. “He’s one handsome son-of-a-bitch!”.

Sam sighed happily. “Yeah” he said as he looked at his son and took in every feature. He couldn’t even remember what his one-night stand looked like.

Dean studied his nephew too and tried to decide how much he looked like Sam and how much was like the other father. Except that he didn’t know who it is. He didn’t even realise that his brother had a boyfriend. It wasn’t his place to ask or to pry. His brother must have been so scared to keep it a secret. Sam would tell him when he’s ready. “I can’t believe I’m an uncle”.

“The best damn uncle in the world. You delivered him and saved his life Dean. I can’t ask better than that” Sam said solemnly. “I would have lost him if it wasn’t for you”.

Blushing, Dean bowed his head down for a second. “I only gave him a little helping hand, that’s all. Hey, have you thought of any names for him?”.

Sam looked up from his son. “Yeah I do have a name. But I’m going to make a slight alteration to his middle name given the new circumstances”.

Dean raised an eyebrow curiously. “Are you going to tell me?”.

“His name is William. William Dean Winchester” the young hunter declared proudly as he re-positioned his son in his arms so that his brother could see him better.

Just as soon as his eyes had dried, another fresh batch of tears started to form in the older hunter’s eyes at the sentiment. “Wow” he said, as he felt a lump in the back of his throat. He looked down at the infant. “Hey William”.

Sam smiled when his son’s eyes darted over to his brother’s. “I think he likes it”.  
“Yeah…” Dean said dreamily as he was mesmerised by the newborn as he took his finger. Any anger towards his brother had been long forgotten.

The new father suddenly came down from his euphoria as the reality sank in. “Dean….what about dad? He’s going to freak!”.

Dean shook his head. “Sssshhh, Sam. Don’t worry about that, okay. That’s my problem from now on. I’m going to help you through this, okay? You’re not going to be alone”.

Sam smiled appreciatively at his brother and then back down at his son. He sighed contently. And suddenly, on hearing his brother’s reassurances, he was no longer worried about his future.

His future was right here in his arms and from that moment on he knew that he’d do anything for him.


End file.
